


Jefferson's Deceit

by theobliviouswriter



Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Lams - Fandom, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: Broadway, Daveed Diggs - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, Humor, Other, Story of tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobliviouswriter/pseuds/theobliviouswriter
Summary: Jefferson wants to get into Hamilton's head. He does so by dressing up like Lafayette.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, tell me. I might make this a short story depending on the rapport of the story :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, follow me on Tumblr! It's: @burrn

"You really do not like Hamilton." 

Thomas shot his head up, gazing up at Madison who was peering over his shoulder. An amused look was on the man's face as he stared at the piece of paper Jefferson's hands were on top of. He may or not have been drawing Alexander in a derogatory fashion, but he had every reason to do so. Jefferson was the Secretary of State, not Alexander. However, Washington seemed to always side with Hamilton. It didn't matter what the matter was, Alexander always managed to undermine him in one way or another, and Thomas was growing tired of it. 

"He's a burden to this country and the cabinet," Thomas muttered under his breath, going back to drawing Hamilton. "And me. I swear I'm starting to get grey hairs. My stress level has increased immensely ever since I've returned from France," he continued to rant as he began to sketch devil horns onto Alexander. 

"As much as I don't like him, I'm sure he feels the same as you," Madison muttered, moving away from his colleague. "As boisterous and annoying he is, he just sees a different way to provide for the country-"

"All he wants is money, James. He doesn't care about people like the common farmers. He only cares about recreating an aristocratic society that completely fucks over all of the small farmers in the south." Rolling his large, brown eyes, he leaned back in his chair and let out an exasperated sigh. "I wonder if I'm constantly in his mind like he is in mine." 

"Who knows, the man is constantly busy. Too busy for his wife, children, the only friend he is still in contact with seems to be Washington as far as I know. Even then, he's more of a father figure to Alexander than he is a friend." Madison slowly paced his way in front of Jefferson's desk and leaned against it. "You could find out." 

Jefferson rose an arched brow at his friend and scoffed. "And how in the hell am I supposed to do that?" It confused Thomas, only because Hamilton despised Jefferson. There was no real way he could actually get close to Hamilton without there being suspicion. 

"You do resemble a past friend of his and yours," Madison reasoned, however he was unsure if it would work. Despite that, it was worth a shot. 

"Lafayette?" A hearty laughed filled the room as Jefferson leaned back in the chair and threw his head back. "I can't believe—wait." Sudden realization hit Jefferson, making him realize that there was quite the relative look in the two of them. "Madison, fetch a mirror." 

"I'll be right back," James muttered quietly, walking out of the room. 

While Jefferson sat in the room, alone, he realized that Madison's suggestion was a brilliant idea. For the oddest reason, he seemed to look like Lafayette when his hair was tied up. It was beyond him as to why it was so, but maybe, just maybe, he could trick Alexander and get something from it. Maybe he could find a weakness in Alexander. Maybe he could could find some faults he could blackmail Hamilton with. There were infinite possibilities if he could pull it off. 

"Here we are, sir," Madison panted as he walked in with a large mirror in his grasp. He placed it next to the door and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. 

Jefferson stared at his friend in amusement, amazed by the fact that he got a large mirror instead of a small, handheld mirror. "I can't believe you," Jefferson chuckled, standing up. 

After thanking his friend again, he walked over to the mirror and slowly pulled his hair into a ponytail on the top of his head. "You look just like him, sir. You'll just need to simplify your clothing...and you will need to work on a French accent." 

"I've got the French accent under my belt," Jefferson spoke in an excellently executed accent. "Now, just to find something I haven't worn around the bastard." 

"You can borrow something of mine," Madison suggested. "He wouldn't expect it." 

Eyes filled with excitement, Thomas looked at Madison with a mischievous grin on his face. "Bring it." 

Madison did as Jefferson asked, and as soon as he returned, he walked in to find Jefferson rehearsing his accent in the mirror. It was obvious that Thomas was gung-ho on the whole Lafayette impersonation, and it amused James. 

"Do you have it?" Jefferson asked in a fluent French accent, surprising Madison. The accent was extremely convincing. It was obvious that those years in France served him well for more than political reasons. 

"Right here." Holding up his arms filled with his common clothing, he spared a smile for his friend. 

"Good, good," Thomas gushed as he marched over to Madison. Not soon after, he pulled the clothing from his best friend's arms and gazed over his options. Luckily, Madison picked rather simple articles of clothing. He knew that Alexander would know something was up if he was dressed rather regally. They were no longer at war, after all. 

"Do you think this will work?" He hummed as he slowly discarded the regal purple clothing he was wearing. Once he was stripped down, he kicked his clothes aside and began to pull on Madison's. 

"Who knows. Alexander is either too busy to notice or too keen on what he's looking for. It's a hit or miss." 

Jefferson gazed over at his friend and let out a sigh. Adjusting the collar on the blouse, he slowly made his way to Madison. "Let's just hope he doesn't realize." 

"Let's."

 

+

 

"We've been all over town. We've been to Wall Street, his home, the town square, almost everywhere, Thomas. Where could he be?" Madison grumbled in aggravation. The duo had been searching for Hamilton for the past few hours and they couldn't find him anywhere. It was rare for Alexander to be out of town unless it was under Washington's orders, so it baffled Thomas. 

"We haven't checked the pub," Thomas suggested, slowly walking towards over towards the bar. It wasn't typical for Hamilton to be found there anymore. Ever since the revolution ended, he focused more on his work and his family, not over socializing. 

"Unlikely, but might as well," Madison mumbled, pulling Thomas towards the pub by the wrist. Once the two reached the front of the place, Madison looked at Thomas and sighed. "If you don't find him, we shouldn't just give up. I'll wait outside." With that, Madison stepped around the pub and out of Jefferson's sight. 

Thomas was strangely a bit nervous. He wasn't sure if it was going to work. He wasn't sure if Alexander was even there. He certainly wasn't sure if his opinion on Hamilton would change for the worse. What Jefferson considered "worse" was actually finding the man entertaining, or kind with a very opinionated personality. 

Finally working the nerves out of himself, he pushed the doors to the pub open and looked around. To his surprise, Alexander sat on a bench, staring down at a piece of paper with a resigned look on his face. 

Vulnerability. It was perfect for Jefferson to come in and swoop down on him. 

Proudly, Thomas made his way over to Hamilton with a sly grin on his face. "Monsieur Hamilton!" 

Alexander quickly looked up at Jefferson with an astonished look on his face. Although there was still sadness in his eyes, he spared a smile and stood up. "Monsieur Lafayette!" 

As Hamilton walked over to Jefferson, Thomas cringed slightly at the fact that he was going to have to actually hug him. 

Soon enough, Hamilton drunkenly pulled Thomas into his arms and buried his head into the secretary of state's chest. It was uncomfortable for Thomas, quite obviously. He stood there in a stationary state, not wanting to hug Hamilton. However, he wasn't Thomas Jefferson at the moment. He was "Marquis de Lafayette". Hesitantly, he wrapped his arm around the drunken politician and awkwardly patted his back. 

"What seems to be bothering you?" Jefferson asked as Alexander slowly withdrew from his arms. Again, a sad look crossed Alexander's facial features as he slowly sat down. 

Jefferson joined Alexander, taking a seat across from him. Again, Alexander was fumbling with the letter that looked worn due to how much it had been held. 

Alexander's chocolate eyes gazed into Jefferson's as he tried to pull himself together. He seemed rather disassembled and that was something Alexander never showed in cabinet meetings, or anywhere else for that matter. 

"Oh, uh. Just Laurens...you know, our good friend. I visited him earlier and.."  Alexander drew in a breath of air and tried to hold himself together. It wasn't working. Tears were practically leaking from his eyes as he sat there in complete humility. "I miss having him around. That's all." 

Jefferson sat there, absolutely flabbergasted by how torn Hamilton seemed over his former colleague. A pit of guilt sat there like a small stone in his stomach. Jefferson knew nothing of Laurens other than he was good friends with Lafayette and Hamilton, so it was going to be hard to put himself in Lafayette's shoes for the scenario that had set itself up. 

"Would you like another round tonight?" Jefferson quietly asked, gazing at Alexander with a mixture of sympathy and amusement in his eyes. He was amused with the fact that the plan had actually worked, and believe it or not, he felt an ounce of sympathy for Hamilton's situation. 

The minute Alexander looked up at Jefferson, he smiled slightly. "What are you doing back in America, Laf?" 

"I've been wanting to visit you and Jefferson," Thomas claimed. "I wanted to see the progress America has made since the war. So far-"

"It's doing pretty well. I really don't understand how you're friends with Jefferson. He's a pain in the ass." Hamilton let out a loud laugh, causing Thomas to be taken aback. "He and his agrarian will never survive. We are passed planting crops. Not only that, but it's not even him doing the planting. He's got slaves a many! I'd like to see that little bitch try to spend a day doing everything his slaves do," he drunkenly preached, almost making Jefferson break from character. It was quite obvious what Hamilton thought about him, even privately. Thankfully, the feeling was mutual. 

"You really do not like him," he chuckled, staring at Alexander deliriously. 

Alexander caught glances with Jefferson and smirked slightly. Slowly, the whirlwind of the man leaned in, leaving only a few inches in between them before slurring, "Fuck, no." 

The simplicity of his answer surprised Thomas, but he said nothing of it. He simply forced a laugh. "Wow, I can practically feel the hatred radiate from you." 

"Good thing it's mutual. He has to hate me," he muttered under his breath, taking a last gulp of his beer before yelling, "Another round!" 

Thomas jumped back slightly at Alexander's yelling, but leaned back in so he could continue his conversation with Hamilton. He was right. Thomas' feelings were mutual, but hearing it straight up from Hamilton made the intensity of his hatred extremely real. It was a strange feeling to know that Alexander Hamilton genuinely hated him. 

As soon as pub boy passed the duo mugs of beer, Jefferson took a sip and looked back at Hamilton. "How have you been since the revolutionary war has ended?" 

Alexander gazed at Jefferson with weighted eye lids. He looked almost lifeless as he sat there drunken. "Tiring. Very tiring. I'm trying to keep up with work, my wife, my children, and fifty other things. It's stressful, really. Not only that, but it doesn't exactly help when your wife is away with your children again. I miss them." 

From what Jefferson gathered, Alexander was simply in a very lonely state. His wife was gone, his good friend was dead, the other few were in other places on the globe. Because of that, he was left weak. It was all so perfect. Oh boy, was Jefferson excited to share this with Madison. 

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this, Alexander. You're probably exhausted," Jefferson spoke sympathetically, but really, he was amused by the whole set up. He was left, pathetically alone. At least Jefferson had someone. Not even Alexander had his right hand man at that point. 

"Oh, believe me. I am," he mumbled. After his eyes diverted back to Thomas' and he spared the man a smile. "How's France?" 

"There is major unrest in the country. King Louis was executed not far too long ago," Jefferson almost absentmindedly spoke. Ever since leaving France, he made sure to have some sort of contact with the amazing land. He held the country dear to his heart, after all. "Will America help us out?" 

He knew there was going to have to be a meeting over the issue sometime or another, so he was going to need to find out Alexander's opinions. Being the opinionated asshole Hamilton was, Jefferson believed that he was going to hold back the help. He hoped it wouldn't be true, but it seemed as if the two never had one thing they could agree on except that they hated each other. 

Just like Jefferson knew, Alexander sat there with a disgruntled look on his face. "I believe that these matters can't be discussed in a public setting." 

The minute Hamilton decided to hold his tongue was the moment that Jefferson genuinely wanted to hear what Hamilton had to say. He wanted to build an argument against Hamilton, however, Hamilton was extremely persuasive. He knew how to manipulate people to look at his opinion as if it was the most brilliant idea ever presented to congress. 

Instead of throwing a little hissy fit, Jefferson smiled and took a sip of his beer. "It would mean a lot if you did help, Alexander. We could really use it."

Alexander looked up at his "friend" and let out a sigh. "Trust me, I want to. But you're a smart man and the king is dead. I don't know how we can hold up a treaty if the person we agreed to was executed by his own people." 

Jefferson was nearly fuming, but he contained it as he sat across from Hamilton. He could not believe that Hamilton would completely disregard the treaty. Sure, King Louis was dead, but that didn't mean he should've completely nullified the treaty. The people were leading. Couldn't they have held up the treaty? "I don't understand, Alexander," Jefferson spoke in short, trying to keep his angry feelings from disrupting his French accent. 

"We don't have the money, and if we tried to fight every revolution in the world, we'd never stop. Where do we draw the line, Lafayette? You're my good friend and I admire our friendship. I just don't know how we'd do it." Alexander looked desperate, another thing that pleased Jefferson. However, he was far too angry to feed off his pessimistic vibe. 

"I will see you later, Alexander," Jefferson mumbled before standing up and heading towards the door. 

As Thomas made his way to the door, Alexander shouted, "Lafayette! I'm sorry!" 

However, Thomas was far too angry to even turn around. If he were to even open his mouth, his fit of anger would blow his cover. He just needed to get the hell out of the pub and vent to Madison. 

As soon as he walked out of the pub, he walked around the corner and found Madison standing there, a book in hand. It was nearly dusk, so it surprised Thomas that James could actually see what he was reading. 

"That bastard isn't even going to help France with their revolution! I cannot believe this immigrant is in Washington's motherfucking cabinet!" Thomas ranted as he dragged Madison back over to the horses they rode down to town in. "He should just fuck off to where he came from!" He continued to rant, eyes fiery in rage. 

"I think rage riding will only get you in an accident, Thomas," Madison muttered, grabbing the reigns from Thomas' hands. "You should vent first." 

Thomas glared at Madison for the longest time before aggressively ripping the ribbon that tied up his hair from his thick curls. "So, I walked in and he was rather drunk and was crying over John Laurens, an old friend. He's alone, stressed, and very vulnerable. It will be easy to defeat him in the next cabinet meeting if he stays that way. Oh, and that reminds me. He doesn't want to help France. He says that the treaty is null since the king is dead. Do you believe it?!" He practically screamed, throwing a hissy fit. "They send guns and ships for nothing but alliance, and what do we give them?! A bullshit excuse for not helping them out!" Again, Jefferson stomped his feet, causing Madison to roll his eyes. 

"I think we need to go back home," Madison mumbled under his breath. He diverted his attention back to Jefferson. "We all know how it's going to go. Hamilton will throw some random, controversial notion into the meeting and he will have Washington eating from the palm of his hand." 

"I really want to kill Hamilton, I cannot he said that straight to Lafayette's face! Might as well have spit in his face!" Jefferson continued to moan and grumble as he mounted his horse and took the reigns. 

"Trust me, you do not want Hamilton's blood on your hands. You'll never be president," Madison attempted to convince Thomas as they rode off down the dirt road. 

Not much conversation was held between the two men as they rode back to Jefferson's abode, but the nighttime ride seemed to help with the anger built up in him. So, as soon as he got home, Jefferson turned to Madison and smiled. 

"I've made a very important decision," he muttered as he hopped off of his horse. 

"And what is this decision?" Madison inquired, beginning to guide the horses to the stable. Jefferson walked alongside his friend. 

"I think I might pull the Lafayette card more often." 

"Oh, shit."


End file.
